


The Last Video

by Mila_WriterGirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Love, M/M, Video, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, last video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_WriterGirl/pseuds/Mila_WriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, heart breaking story of Dan and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Video

Imagine Phan was real. Dan and Phil finally decided to tell the whole world that they’re together, and they’ve been planning their coming out video for months. They finally recorded and edited it. Phil tweets that they have a big announcement but he wants to wait for Dan to get home so they can watch their fans’ reaction to the video together. 

It’s 9pm. Dan was supposed to get home about that time, so Phil sits infront of the computer and prepares to make their video public. 

It’s 10pm. Dan is still not home. Phil is used to Dan always being late, but this lateness makes him feel a bit uneasy. He thought Dan would care enough for this big event to not be late at least this once. 

10:34pm. Someone rings at their door. Phil runs down the stairs ready to scold Dan with an excited grin on his face. He opens the door, but it’s not Dan standing there. 

 ”Hello” an older policeman says. 

"Hello" replies Phil a bit strangely.

"Can I ask who I’m talking to?" asks the policeman, his eyebrows slightly raised. 

"Sorry, it’s Phil Lester" he holds out his hand to shake, feeling a bit awkward.

"I see." The policeman gives Phil’s hand a quick shake." My name is Commander James Wateridge from the London Police brigade."Phil nods nervously, still not quite understanding what’s going on.

 

"I came here to report an accident. Do you by any chance know a person called Daniel Howell?" Asks the police going through a notepad.

Phil suddenly becomes anxious, he doesn’t really know why yet. “Yes, he’s my… flatmate” Phil replies. He never called Dan his boyfriend in public before.

"I am really sorry, but he got in a car crash and was taken to the hospital. Could you maybe tell his family about it?"

Phil’s grip on the doorframe tightens. He didn’t feel dizzy, but he felt like he had to hold on to something nonetheless.

 

"What?" It was the only word he could get out of his mouth as his throat tightened. "This may be really shocking, but I’m asking you to stay calm. He was taken to the hospital, and we would like to tell about it to his family."

It takes every strength from Phil to concentrate on the question. Car crash. Hospital. Tell family. Police. Injured. You were asked a question. Dan is in the hospital. Answer the question. Dan’s injured. He will be fine soon. He will be fine.

"Yes. Yes, I can tell them… it’s ugh… it’s… which hospital?" Phil asks a bit dazed.

"It’s okay, I’ll drive you there" the policeman answers understandingly.

"Thank you" Phil picks up his phone and coat, then quickly jumps in the police’s car. 

Dan is going to be fine. 

***

11am. The wind blows Phil’s hair in weird angles, but he doesn’t care. 

He just stands there looking at the ground that swallowed Dan’s body. He doesn’t cry. Why should he? It didn’t feel like it was Dan under the ground at all. It was just a rock with cravings about someone on it over a numb body buried in the ground. 

Dan would be afraid to be down there. He was afraid of so many things… the dark, being locked up… everything he feared was down there, under the ground with a body. He always had an existential crisis. Why should he live? What good did he do to this world? 

Everything. He did everything. 

But that body wasn’t Dan. It was just a body.

Phil walks home. He doesn’t feel like taking the taxi. He just walks with his hands in his pockets. He doesn’t think about the obvious things. What will he make videos about from then on? Who will he live with? What will happen to the Radio show? 

No. 

He thinks about the sky having no clouds that day. There aren’t many cars going on that street. There’s a cute little girl holding her mother’s hand. Phil even smiles at her.

When he gets home does the anxiety take control over him. Everything he sees reminds him of the boy he loved. The boy he still loves.

He has an enormous deja vu. This has happened before. His best friend and flatmate dying. He didn’t want it to happen again. He never wanted to experience that kind of loss again.

And this time it was different.

 

He truly loved Dan.

He couldn’t live without him. He couldn’t. He tries desperately to think of something else, but everywhere he looks, he sees Dan’s brown eyes looking back at him.  _Never forget me._  


 

Phil rubs his face and tries to slow his fast beating heart. It doesn’t work. He closes his eyes and screams. He doesn’t care of the neighbours. He screams until his throat hurts and tears are streaming down his face.

He opens his eyes crying and runs to the kitchen. There is a big cartoon box he takes in his hands, then starts to shove everything in it. Everything he ever got from Dan, gave Dan, anything related to their videos or fans. Anything that could remind him of Dan. Everything.

***

_7 months later_

Phil is tidying his room. He never really was good at tyding, especially after he moved out of his parents’ house and there was no one to tell him to clean things up. He hasn’t tidied his room for months and this time he decides to go through the whole house.

Except of course Dan’s room. He hasn’t gone in there since…

He is seemingly happily dusting the shelves when suddenly something falls from behind a book. Phil picks it up. It’s the reindeer they blew in the DanandPhilGames channel every time. They couldn’t use it the last few months because they couldn’t find it. Dan never really liked it, he probably put it away and pretended he lost it accidentally. Phil chuckles at the memory. Now it is found.

He looks around where to put the reindeer, and from a quick thought, turns and goes towards Dan’s room.

He slowly opens the door. Phil’s throat tightens at sight of the dark room. A small ray of light shines through the window, giving light to the dust in the air. The room still smells of Dan and is as messy as it always was. 

Phil tiptoes across the room, trying not to step on anything. Meanwhile he picks up one or two things that make his heart melt, remembering his best friend.

When he gets to the bed, he carefully sits down caressing the well-known bed sheet. Dan’s camera and computer are lying next to him. Phil takes his time looking around the room, memories flooding back to him. 

 

Phil picks up the laptop and types in the password : iloveyouphil 

From a quick idea, he opens the internet browser and types in ”danisnotonfire”. He goes to Dan’s last video and first just looks at just his face on the thumbnail.

He seemed so happy. Not knowing what would happen to him just a few days later. None of us are imperishable. None of us live forever. But some of us get the privilege of dying young. Others just get the pain of losing someone they love. 

Phil clicks on the play button and watches. He watches and watches and doesn’t stop watching Dan’s videos even when he is crying or laughing or both at the same time. 

And when he watched all of the videos, he watches them all over again. And when he finishes, he pickes up the camera.

He is going to record a video. 

"Hello!" he starts out. "I know you haven’t seen me online anywhere for months. I am really sorry. I guess I needed a little break to… sort things out."

His voice cracks a little but he doesn’t let that stop him from finishing the video.

"As most of you know, Dan died. My best friend, and the coolest, funniest, most loving person I’ve ever known. Dan, you made me a better person and I’m so glad I could have you in my life for those seven years" he stops for a second before continuing." Before the accident happened, me and Dan recorded a very important video that we wanted to show you guys since a long time. I haven’t made it public online. But now I decided to show it to you all. Here it is." After this Phil edited into this his last video he made together with Dan.

It was his true farewell.


End file.
